


He Wants To Kiss Him

by Willdoesntgostraight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just fluff, kuroo's weak for Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willdoesntgostraight/pseuds/Willdoesntgostraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo waits hours in the cold, early morning because of his giant crush on a certain Pudding Head</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants To Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt by Risa272 on tumblr, and it inspired me to write this. So thanks

"Damn, it's cold," Kuroo huffs to himself as a shiver runs down his spine. He rubs his by gloves covered hands, before burying them in his pockets, shoving them a deep in as possible. He exhales, and a cloud of smoke appears before him.

The sun has barely risen yet, and Kuroo finds himself in front of a shop. A game shop, to be exact. A few other people are there too. They all look so different from Kuroo; he's dressed in plain black shoes, jeans, shirt, jacket, scarf, beanie. While his four companions are wearing lousy pants and shirts referring to a certain thing, some game Kuroo figures, as he stands among some nerds. He should probably feel weirded out, being the only one dressed differently. Though he feels like the only normal person.

He's already been waiting for an hour, and even then he wasn't the first one. He remembers the pedestrian's rather agitated glare when he arrived, as if Kuroo's here to make fun of them. Which he gladly would.

The nerds are sending glances his way, funny looks on their faces. Like they're trying to convey something. As if saying, "Is he lost?", which some even did. Though Kuroo doesn't really care for the slightest what other people think about him. He's here for only one purpose.

Get Kenma that new game.

The Pudding Head has been talking about it all week, whining about how much he wants to have it. Kuroo's had to put up with it for seven days straight. At practice, during lunch, after practice on their way home, in the train on their way to school. Just everywhere.

\----

"That looks really cool." Kenma says, as he is staring at his phone. Kuroo cocks his head to the side to see what his friend is looking at. An article's opened on his phone, revealing a real life looking game. Kuroo glances at Kenma's face, smiling at his expression. His eyes are focussed and sparkling and excitement written all over his face. Like how Kenma's lips are curled up into a tiny, blissful, longing smile. Normal, actual boring people would probably address it as a blank, rather bored expression. But Kuroo has known Kenma for too long, so he's able to tell and recognize the boy's facial expression.

Though he wouldn't ever want to have it any other way.

"Then you buy it," Kuroo replies as he sits back. He turns his head to Kenma, who's expression basically screaming 'you just said something really stupid, please shut up'. And Kuroo laughs, some other people on the train send them glares as they are were being loud. Or at least Kuroo is.

"It's not released yet," Kenma explains as if it's obvious, but Kuroo sees him relax, soften. "It will be on Saturday, though." He trails off slightly, starting to look down, slipping into his depressed, lone mood. Shit. Not going to happen. Kuroo scoots a little closer to his friend, pressing their legs against each other, causing it be more present. Kenma doesn't move, nor comment on the affection. But Kuroo certainly notices the blush on the younger boy's cheeks. And kuroo tries to erase the idiotic grin from his face, attempts to hide it with his hand. And he tries to ignore his heart hammering against his chest as he can feel Kenma's hip, the movement of his shoulders as he breaths against his bicep.

"But?" Kuroo asks, leaning in even closer, taking advantage of the moment. Their heads are nearly touching. Kenma eyes stay focussed on his phone, flustered. His wars are red and Kuroo almost feels the heat. It causes Kuroo's lips to curl into an even bigger grin.

"But it'll be too busy and I probably won't have a chance to get it anyways." Kenma looks aside at him from the corner of his eyes, and Kuroo sees the sadness in them. Kuroo doesn't understand Kenma's love for games, but he does understand that it's there, beneath some layers of a pokerface. Above all, Kuroo understands what Kenma does to him, with that adorable pleading look.

"Maybe," Kuroo agrees, because there are Black Friday's, which are horrible. "But you're not even gonna try?"

Kenma huffs. He appears to be back as usual, the bored expression, the pale skin. "Not really."

"Then instead let's hang out at my place on Saturday?" Kuroo offers, casting him a small smile. Kenma stares at him for a bit, as if he thinks Kuroo has planned something.

He receives a small nod.

\----

And now Kuroo is waiting for that shop to open. The poster on one of the windows says there's only an amount of fifty games, and seeing as more people- or nerds- keep coming, increasing their number a little too fast for Kuroo's liking, he feels the chance of getting one reduce quite quickly. 

Though Kuroo isn't going to give up.

Because he's not standing in this cold to watch Kenma's sad face any longer.

He wonders what Kenma will think of it. He figures the boy would absolutely love it, seeing as he's been talking about it all week long. And Kuroo knows Kenma. He's seen the smaller teen smile softly before. The kind where it's adorable, endearing, melting his heart. It's the tiny, tiny curl of his lips, the slight blush on his cheeks that illustrates his excitement.

'It's beautiful', he thinks to himself, ignoring he standing by himself in a group of other civilians, talking about whatever. 

'It's beautiful', he thinks again. Those golden, cat-like eyes coming to mind. They'll light up. And Kuroo imagines all that, pictures it. Pictures how 'adorable' Kenma will look. How adorable he looks in general. He finally realizes he's smiling at the air, no one, as he feels the corners of lips pulled up. His cheeks feel hot by how his they're stinging. It's not from the cold.

Damnit Kenma. Curse him for being so, 'so' cute.

And thus Kuroo doesn't even mind waiting for about two more hours. He's relocated himself closer to the doors within that time. He was 'not' granting that giant group of nerds the chance to take that game from him.

Finally, an employee shows up, the crowd steering and coming to life. Kuroo sees the employee's face is terrified. Kuroo comprehends the feeling. Except that he's prepared as some try to creep in front of Kuroo. He glares at them, and as he practically hovers over them, looking down, he's pretty intimidating. He's been told that before. The daggers he glares seem to penetrate their tiny brains and most of them gulp horrifiedly, retreating their approach. Smart move.

The doors open and Kuroo uses his glare on as many people as possible, a rather petty amount of them back off and others glare back. Which falls in vain though, seeing as they're shorter, way less intimating, and their footing is too unsteady. They take small, wobbly steps as they're pushing each other around, while Kuroo walks straight and steady, trying his hardest not to push anyone. He doesn't until there's one who bumps his whole body against Kuroo, nearly taking him down. Luckily he manages to stay on his feet and quickly yanks a box with the game's title- which he might've studied so he'd know which one to get- on it and makes a beeline to the cashier. 

It's rather obvious where the games are, seeing as they are on a big rack in middle of the shop. The cashier looks terrified, scanning the products as quickly as possible. Kuroo's one of the firsts as he immediately went to pay, instead of being attacked by some murderous nerd. Kuroo hoped, begged the universe, for Kenma never, ever turning into one of these beasts.

Though he doesn't think he will.

Kuroo agrees with the cashier's fear, and pays, earning a small smile of hope, because finally, finally someone normal these days. Kuroo sends back a smile that wishes him good luck. And he means it.

Sighing of relief when he's eventually outside, he's actually surprised by how fast it went. The last Black Friday he remembers he was nearly killed as he tried to get the cool shirt he wanted. His mother was nearly killed trying to save her son. 

Kuroo smiles to himself. Kenma will absolutely 'love' him for this. He has to. A few passerby give Kuroo strange, scared looks as his laugh turns quite evil. He knows it's a bad habit of his. But he doesn't care, he just 'does not care', because he's holding a tiny box in his hand, gripping it tightly, his heart pounding hard. He feels the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he can't 'wait'.

\----

Kenma said he'd be there around lunch time, which he is. Exactly on time as always. Kuroo has been waiting the moment he got home, settling on the couch and glancing at the door every minute as his heartbeat just didn't want to 'calm down' with every glance.

The bell rings and Kuroo jumps up, almost dropping the game. The one he may or may not have packed in cute cat covered paper. He finds it suiting. Kuroo opens the door, revealing a Kenma who's looking... Neutral. Like Kenma's usually looking. Kuroo steps aside to make way for his friend.

Kenma immediately makes his way over to the living room, claims his spot on the couch. It's the corner, where he leans his back against the couch's side, his legs pulled up, phone resting against them.

Sometimes Kuroo supports Kemna's legs on his thighs when he persuades the smaller boy to do that. Other times, less occasionally, he makes him rest his head against his thighs instead, running a hand his soft Pudding Hair. 

He wishes he can do that more often.

He wishes he can kiss him.

Kenma's happily settled himself, his already in his hands. His adorable, tiny hands.

Kuroo wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, making his way to his friend. He sits down opposite from him, crossing his legs and feeling giant in comparison to Kenma and the couch. He watches Kenma for a little, waiting for him to look up.

He's only waiting.

He's nor admiring Kenma.

He's not following his eyes as they dart from right to left.

He's just waiting.

Finally, Kenma starts to look uncomfortable and he glances up, meeting Kuroo's eyes and locking them. They stare at each other for a while. Kuroo nearly forgets what he initially wanted to do. He gets up, grabbing the box from it's place on the table. Hw walks back, his heart pounding fast and presently. It's annoying, but Kuroo doesn't want it to end either.

Kenma frowns as Kuroo hands him a small box. He takes it, hesitating and Kuroo can tell he's thinking it's not even close to his birthday. He smiles nervously.

"Uh... Thanks?" Kenma says before unwrapping the present. The seconds tick by, seeming to go on forever. But he wait patiently.

And he can not stop the grin creeping onto his face as Kenma's eyes widen. He doesn't even care if he looks creepy or not. Kenma's unwrapped it and he's staring at it, his mouth open. He looks at Kuroo, he looks back at the box. Then he looks at Kuroo again, longer this time.

"No way," he whispers, surprised, unbelieving. Kuroo nods, watching Kenma's smile appear. Almost like he'd imagined, but better. Way better. Real.

Kuroo wants to kiss him.

He doesn't.

"Thank you so, so much," Kenma says happily. Kuroo grins sheepishly at him, and he settles back down opposite from him, watching Kenma unpack it, get his own device. He connect it all together. And he plays for the rest of the night, occasionally cheering quietly for his victory.

Eventually, Kuroo feels too sleepy to stay on the couch, where he's already laid down. His feet are touching Kenma's and his head's on the other side, resting on his arm. He's already got his wyes closed, feels himself drift away.

He suddenly feels a weight on top of him, soft hands pressing on stomach to move forwards. Kuroo ignores how it tickles. The weight presses down, soft, thin hair on his cheeks, legs tangled with his own. He feels it right above his face.

His heart is hammering.

He doesn't move though. Only waits, trying to keep his breathing steady. Even when a hand run through his messy hair, soft touch against his forehead.

"Goodnight," Kenma whispers and Kuroo feels it against his lips.

He wants to kiss him. So badly.

The silky hair moves from his face and Kuroo panics slightly, opening his eyes slightly, peeking up at Kenma. He's looking down at him, leaning down so their noses are touching. Kuroo smiles. He can't help it. It's weird. Kenma's weird. He loves it. He loves him.

He want to kiss him. More than anything.

And he does.

He leans up, tilting his head so their noses aren't in the way. Kenma's lips feel soft. So, so soft. He moves his free hand to the other's head, tangling his fingers with Kenma's hair, playing with the strands.

Kenma pulls away, smiling. "Thanks," he says and moves to lay his head on Kuroo's chest. His hair tickling Kuroo's neck. He grins at the ceiling, really glad no one can see him. Because he's flustered and his heart's still beating like crazy. He's sure Kenma can hear it, but he doesn't comment. Kuroo doesn't even care. He kissed him.

He kissed Kenma.

"I love you," Kuroo says aloud, which had actually meant to stay in his mind, but it slipped out. Kenma is quiet for a while, and Kuroo waits in anticipation, afraid he's rushed things. Even though they kissed. It wasn't all that special, generally speaking. But it's Kenma. The one Kuroo's had his eyes on for a few months after he realized he'd rather be something more than friends.

His feelings were reciprocated.

Kenma kissed him back.

"I love you too." Comes the reply. Kuroo's never been so happy his parents work an awful lot.

\----

The next day, Kenma plays his new game as Kuroo talks about them being boyfriends now and that they'll have to spend even more time together and how cute Kenma looks when he's concentrated. And even cuter when he's blushing by Kuroo's dorkiness.

And Kenma calls him a dork for being stupid enough to be in the cold for so long. But he doesn't care because he gets to hold his hand on their way to school. On their way back from practice.

And above all. He gets to kiss Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this :)


End file.
